


Broken Wing / Anxious Heart

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Birds of Prey AU missing moment, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nyssara, Romance, The League of Assassins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Chapter 3 of "No One Does it Better than the Birds of Prey" where Sara tells Laurel a story about her and Nyssa.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Sara gets hurt and Nyssa has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wing / Anxious Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a prompt from an anon on Tumblr and I just thought it fit well into this universe. Enjoy.

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down. One moment Nyssa was walking around the recruits, shouting orders, fixing forms, and assigning extra tasks, and the next she was watching At’taer Al’Asfar take a hit that looked downright lethal.

Every motion around her seemed to stop and she saw the blow as if on slow motion. Her years of training ensured she knew exactly where the blow would land as soon as the blade was in the air. She knew exactly the damage it would cause based on the swiftness of its delivery.

It made her sick.

She had prided herself on her cool and distant demeanor. On her professionalism. On her flawless form and assassin-like behaviour. Yet somehow since meeting At’taer Al’Asfar she’d started to care.

First about whether this stranger drowned in the icy waters of the North China Sea, then on if she would survive the malnutrition and hypothermia she was suffering from, and now on how severely she was hurt from her training.

She used to think that the League’s use of real weapons for training was ingenious and quite motivational to get things right, but now... Now she found herself cursing the League’s ways as she pushed several recruits aside in her attempt to get to this stranger girl, who had somehow wormed herself into Nyssa’s heart without her noticing.

She didn’t trust herself to speak when she hovered over Sara to check her wound. Her teeth were grinding so hard it hurt and her fists were clenched into fists. 

She’d only spared the recruit responsible one quick, furious, ice-cold glance before she picked up a bleeding Sara from the ground.

_“ <The healer had better be waiting for us in my chambers when I get there. Or you’ll die a slow death>" _She hissed and watched as the recruit took off to find the medic.

* * *

 

In the small hours of the night, Nyssa finds herself lying awake on the left side of the bed. Her right hand encased between  At’taer Al’Asfar’s, no, _Sara’s_ as she slept. 

Nyssa couldn’t speak. She was too busy replaying everything that happened during the day and the revelations that followed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sara’s soft half-snore, half-snort and the way she cuddled herself closer to Nyssa’s side.

Nyssa smiled, leaning her head on the top of Sara’s. 

Maybe having a weakness was not so bad after all.


End file.
